


From Up On High

by milliekou, Riyawrithi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mirror! AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliekou/pseuds/milliekou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyawrithi/pseuds/Riyawrithi
Summary: In the mirror universe, where characters’ personality traits are reversed, Seto Kaiba is the kind and compassionate CEO of KaibaCorp. Jounouchi is a calm ex-member of Yugi’s gang, becoming friends with Seto after seeing the error of their ways. As they become closer, they find they feel more than just friendship for each other…
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Puppyshipping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	From Up On High

**Author's Note:**

> So finally posted this. A lot of things have unexpectedly happened to delay this short comic strip but I’m finally done with it. ( ◠‿◠ )
> 
> I’m disappointed with myself for not finishing this faster. It only had a few pages and usually I’d finish them within a week and this took..almost a month to be through with it. I still have the AUU comic chapters to do and some other misc ones. ORZ  
> But anyway, yeah. I barely draw kaiba and Jou so they might look quite off here.
> 
> I tried to differentiate their faces from Mariku and TKB in a sense that the former have a slimmer build and a thinner nose. Kaiba/ Mirror! Seto especially has to have his iconic Dorito face lol.  
> BUT I hope you guys enjoyed the comic even if it’s an “OOC” Kaiba and Jou, haha. Me and Rin have some future chapters for these two so I hope you look forward to them. (^_^)/
> 
> (I’ll have to prioritise In making the next chapter of the AUU first gah. )


End file.
